


Odin+Takumi Support Log, C-S

by AlphaStarr



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: M/M, Missing Supports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 21:30:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7123234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlphaStarr/pseuds/AlphaStarr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A missing support, depicted in image files. Hack-compatible .bin.lz link in description.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. C Support

**Author's Note:**

> [hello, it's me.](http://www.mediafire.com/download/zhr1jma2dy57ns2/%E3%82%AA%E3%83%BC%E3%83%87%E3%82%A3%E3%83%B3_%E3%82%BF%E3%82%AF%E3%83%9F.bin.lz)
> 
> Compatible with Gay Fates hack and similar patches. Drop it in your m/@E folder, recompile the romfs, and you're good to go.


	2. B Support




	3. A Support




	4. S Support




End file.
